Analysis devices that analyze components in samples include a chromatography device in which an analysis component in a sample is adsorbed to an adsorption portion such as a column or the like, an eluent is supplied to the adsorption portion and elutes the analysis component, and thereafter the component in the eluent is analyzed by a measurement device/process. This kind of chromatography device may include a degassing device that degasses the eluent by causing the eluent to flow in a spiral pipe in a low-pressure atmosphere, such that dissolved oxygen in the eluent passes through microscopic holes formed in the spiral tube (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-212277).